¡Ayúdame! ¡que no quiero soñar contigo!
by Kaly Pax
Summary: ¡¡¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN EL FINAL? Remus está teniendo unos sueños "especialmente placenteros" con Sirius, y éste parece preocupado por algo... Tal vez se puedan ayudar entre ellos Slash SR Época de Merodeadores
1. El problema de Remus

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hacía mucho que quería escribir algo cómo esto, un fic de humor y algo de Sirius/Remus, y de repente me ha venido la inspiración para las dos cosas. Estoy preparando otro de esta misma pareja, más triste, pero por ahora no está terminado.  
  
Bueno, si estás dispuesto a leer esto, unas indicaciones:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Bueno, que me enrollo como las persianas. Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 1: El "problema" de Remus  
  
El sol empezaba a iluminar el castillo y colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Y un chico de sexto año con pelo castaño y ojos color miel estaba todavía durmiendo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
Algo sonó, era el despertador que tenían en su habitación él y sus compañeros de cuarto (y amigos) James, Sirius, Peter y Marc.  
  
El chico castaño se despertó sobresaltado, y descubrió que le había pasado de nuevo.  
  
***** Remus POV ***** "Oh, no, otra vez no. No puede ser, ¿por qué narices me pasa esto? Espero no haber hecho ningún ruido, el otro día James se rió demasiado de mi, como si él no soñara con Lily e hiciera ruidos "especiales". Bueno, él no tiene que soñar, lo suyo es real... Bueno, al menos hoy no tendré que lavar el pijama... Que pena doy, que pena doy, con mi mejor amigo... Si se enterara Sirius no me volvería a hablar. Pero la verdad es que estaba muy guapo en el sueño de hoy, con ese torso tan bonito..." (Una sonrisa se dibujó irremediablemente en el rostro de Remus)  
  
"¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa Moony? ¿Por qué sonríes así?" Sirius, acababa de abrir las cortinas de su cama. Todavía estaba sentado en ella, con la sonrisa de estúpido. Remus esperó que no pareciera demasiado evidente lo que ocurría.  
  
"¿Sonriendo?" oyó decir a James desde algún lado de la habitación picaramente "Eso significa que Remusex-bomb ha vuelto a disfrutar de una gran noche... En serio, creo que tienes un serio problema, tal vez si fueras a la enfermería... Verá, es que tengo un serio problema de sueños eróticos, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿y con quién...?" esto último lo dijo imitando la voz de Remus, y todos rieron, menos el chico castaño.  
  
"Sólo sonreía porque hoy tenemos Encantamientos a primera hora" dijo Lupin de mala gana, levantándose y dándole una pequeña colleja a su amigo moreno con gafas.  
  
"¿Nos estás confesando que la protagonista de tus sueños especiales es la profesora Kery?" dijo Peter, prolongando la risa de los demás. Remus comprendió que iba a tener que aguantar ese cachondeo a su costa toda la mañana, y posiblemente parte de la tarde.  
  
"Yo me bajo a desayunar" dijo Remus de mala gana. No es que estuviera enfadado (no podía pretender que los mundialmente conocidos Merodeadores no hicieran bromas del asunto) pero le gustaba hacerles creer que estaba molesto, era divertido.  
  
"¡No te va a dar tiempo a ir al baño antes de clases, chaval!" fue lo último que oyó cuando ya había salido de la habitación. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara de nuevo. Se lo había gritado Sirius, el protagonista favorito (y único) de sus grandes sueños nocturnos.  
  
Continuará...  
*****  
  
¿Y bien? Lo que sea que me quieran decir, ya saben, ¿no? REVIEWS PLISSSSS  
  
Kaly 


	2. En clase

¡Hola de nuevo!  
  
Lo primero, muchas gracias por todos los Reviews, en serio que animan mucho.  
  
Bueno, si estás dispuesto a leer esto, unas indicaciones:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 2: En clase  
  
¿Cómo era posible que una clase fuese tan aburrida? ¿Cómo era posible que no hubieran incluido las clases de Historia de la Magia como delitos dignos de Azcaban? Al fin y al cabo, asistir a ellas era tan horrible como 5 o 6 Crucios seguidos.  
  
Este tipo de pensamientos acompañaban a prácticamente toda la clase de Gryffindors y Hufflepafs que compartían doble hora de Historia. Bueno, no todo el mundo tenía esos pensamientos...  
  
Había un chico moreno que casi agradecía esa clase, porque podía pensar con claridad. U odiar con claridad. Tenía ganas de pegar a alguien, y no sabía por qué. Sirius Black no había sido nunca muy violento. Al menos, no con gente que no conocía.  
  
¿Era posible querer meter bombas fétidas en las narices a alguien que ni conocía? No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco de remate.  
  
Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por qué odiaba a esa persona. Desde un tiempo hasta entonces había sentido una ira especial hacía una persona desconocida por algo que no sabría concretar. Era evidente que si lo hubiera sabido ya habría sufrido alguna broma mortal (pies-pingüino, voz de elfo, olor a mierda...) cualquiera hubiese valido... o incluso mejor, todas a la vez.  
  
Giró la cabeza y miró a James. Estaba prácticamente dormido, al igual que Peter, Joany, Marc, Jonh, Lily, y... No, Remus no estaba dormido, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, pero con la mirada perdida. No atendía al profesor, aunque pareciera que lo hacía. Aún así, debía de escucharle de vez en cuando, sino no era posible que luego sacara esas notas. Sabía que Moony podía hacer varias cosas a la vez, como pensar y escuchar, o soñar y "hacer cosas malas"...  
  
A Sirius se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había sonreído al ver a Remus. Desde luego le hacía gracia lo que le pasaba a su amigo por las noches. Pero resultaba molesto a veces. Más de un día se había despertado a las tres de la mañana oyendo ruiditos de la cama de al lado. Normalmente era el único que se despertaba. Y una vez así, no podía volver a dormirse. Intentaba descifrar los ruidos y averiguar quién tenía el placer de disfrutar junto a su amigo por las noches. Pero nunca conseguía oír un nombre claro.  
  
Por supuesto, tampoco le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo quería saberlo por curiosidad, y para reírse de su amigo durante ese tipo de clases tan aburridas.  
  
De repente Remus le miró y le sonrió. Movía su cabeza, parecía que quería decirle algo. ¿Qué se levantara? ¿Acaso quería Lupin que salieran de clase? ¿Qué se fueran de ese espantoso horror-tortura al que llamaban enseñanza? ¿Qué se fueran a algún sitio a hacer cualquier otra cosa? Algo subió por las espalda de Padfoot, algo muy agradable.  
  
Sirius se levantó sin pensar mucho, y de repente algo llamó su atención.  
  
"Veo, señor Black, que tiene interés por irse. Podría al menos intentar responder la pregunta que le acabo de hacer, ¿no cree?"  
  
Esa voz pertenecía al profesor Jolter, el temido y aburrido profesor de Historia. Era lo primero que oía en un rato. Se dio cuenta de que todavía miraba a Remus, quién se reía a carcajadas, al igual que toda la clase. Todavía seguía de pie, y sin saber qué pregunta tendría que responder.  
  
"Perdón profesor, ¿podría repetirme la pregunta?" Ya estaba mirando al profesor.  
  
"No. Y más le vale responder, o tendré que quitarle puntos a su casa. Y pruebe a sentarse, apuesto a que su silla no está quemando como..., bueno todo usted"  
  
¿QUÉ? No podía ser. Sirius se miró abajo, a sus pantalones. Y se sentó con especial velocidad. Ya sabía por qué se reía todo el mundo. La verdad es que debía de resultar muy gracioso. En medio de una clase se había levantado cuando el profesor le había preguntado algo, y encima estaba "alegre". O eso demostraba ese bulto en sus pantalones.  
  
De todas formas ahora era preferible intentar responder, no quería perder puntos, o Slytherin les alcanzaría en la Copa de las Casas.  
  
Miró a James, su fiel amigo en busca de la respuesta. Éste se reía como todos, pero intentaba ocultarlo para no molestarle. Aún así, le miró indicándole que tampoco se había enterado de la pregunta. Peter parecía encontrarse en la misma situación. Sabía que solamente una persona podía haber escuchado la dichosa cuestión.  
  
Remus le seguía sonriendo, y al mirarlo sintió aún más calor. Le preguntó desesperado con la mirada que le dijera lo que tenía que responder. Y para su alegría esos labios tan carnosos (¿qué estaba pensando?) se movieron dibujando las palabras "Escobas voladoras"  
  
"Escobas voladoras" repitió Black sin pensar mucho, cruzando los dedos debajo de su mesa.  
  
La clase se había quedado expectante y callada, parecía que nadie se había enterado de la pregunta, y todos querían averiguar qué pasaría.  
  
"Ya, ya, escobas voladoras, ¿eh? Bueno, señor Black, lo cierto es que las brujas del siglo XIII no utilizaban escobas voladoras para hacer crece pelo, pero tal vez usted insinuaba que ellas cortaban el palo y se ponían las ramitas en la cabeza, a modo de peluca, ¿no es eso?"  
  
La clase volvió a estallar en carcajadas, y Sirius apenas pudo oír como le quietaban diez puntos y decía que la respuesta era hígado de vaca muggle. Volvió a mirar a Remus, enojado por haberle dado esa respuesta falsa.  
  
"No haberte reído de mi esta mañana, Black" leyó en esos labios, que de nuevo le parecieron terriblemente carnosos y apetecibles.  
  
Continuará...  
*****  
  
¿Y bien? Lo que sea que me quieran decir, ya saben, ¿no? REVIEWS PLISSSSS  
  
Kaly 


	3. De conversaciones nocturnas, peleas y al...

¡Hola!  
  
Sé que he tardado bastante en escribir este capítulo, pero es que he estado de vacaciones, y ya se sabe.  
  
Bueno, si estás dispuesto a leer esto, unas indicaciones (las mismas de los otros capítulos):  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 3: De conversaciones nocturnas, peleas y algo más...  
  
La habitación estaba oscura, y supuestamente los dos que allí se encontraban dormían. Pero no era así. Tanto Remus Lupin como Sirius Blanck estaban tumbados en sus camas, ambos despiertos, pensando que el otro dormía.  
  
Marc estaba terminando un trabajo para el día siguiente en la sala común. Los profesores siempre decían que lo dejaba todo para el último día, y no se equivocaban.  
  
James había quedado con Lily, y probablemente estuvieran en los terrenos del colegio, ocultos en la capa invisible de él. No hay que decir que no se aburrían.  
  
Y Peter, por su lado, estaba castigado. Había hecho un auténtico estropicio con ese tubérculo-explosivo en Herbología, al plantarlo sin su consentimiento. El invernadero no había quedado muy bien después de que líquido verde saliera al explotar la planta y se esparciera por todo el lugar. Se había tenido que quedar a limpiarlo después de cenar sin magia, y parecía que todavía no había terminado.  
  
Así que los únicos que se encontraban en la habitación eran Padfoot y Moony, que habían decidido irse pronto a dormir, debido a que se aburrían en la sala común.  
  
Y se aburrían porque no se hablaban mucho. Sirius todavía estaba un poco enfadado por la broma de las escobas voladoras, pero lo que realmente le angustiaba era que en la sala común todo el mundo sabía ya lo de su pequeño "fallo técnico" en los pantalones. Y en parte culpaba a su amigo por ello.  
  
Y algo pronto para lo común, se habían ido a la cama ambos, y ahora no tenían sueño ninguno.  
  
Parecía que iban a quedarse así, tumbados cada uno en su cama sin hacer nada, hasta que Remus tosió. Y su amigo lo interpretó como otra cosa.  
  
"No, de nuevo no, no quiero asistir a más sesiones eróticas por hoy" dijo Sirius más para sí mismo, pero Lupin lo escuchó y se dio cuenta de que no dormía.  
  
"¿Estás despierto Padfoot?"  
  
"¿Qué? Se supone que estabas durmiendo" dijo Black sentándose en su cama y corriendo las cortinas de su cama al mismo tiempo que su amigo. Aún a oscuras vio que él también se había sentado y que le miraba.  
  
"No, se supone que tú estás dormido, no yo"  
  
"Es evidente que yo no estoy dormido, pero tu..."  
  
"También es evidente que yo no duermo"  
  
"Vale, vale, ninguno dormimos."  
  
"Si, claro, pero eras tu el que tenía sueño"  
  
"Después del ridículo de hoy, creo que no tendré sueño hasta los exámenes finales."  
  
"¡Ja!" dijo Remus irónicamente "si cada vez que me hubieras dejado en ridículo tu a mi, yo sufriera insomnio, llevaría años sin dormir"  
  
"Oh, no compares estúpidas bromas con lo de hoy. Por tu culpa dije una chorrada en clase que me ha valido un buen número de puntos" Sirius se había puesto de pie, y se encontraba en posición amenazante ante su amigo.  
  
"¿Qué?" Remus también se puso de pie bastante cabreado "no mientas, sabes perfectamente que lo que te ha dejado en ridículo no ha sido mi respuesta, sino el hecho de que tenías ese insignificante gusanito al que tu llamas pene a punto de explotar" **¿insignificante gusanito? Con lo que él soñaba no se parecía a un gusanito precisamente**  
  
Lo que vino después no fueron palabras, aunque si algunos gruñidos de furia. Sirius se había lanzado encima de su amigo, e intentaba darle algún puñetazo. El problema residía en que tanto uno como otro sabían como pegarse.  
  
"Estáis gilipollas, ¿o qué?" James acababa de entrar en la habitación y al encender la luz se había encontrado una escena un pelín delicada.  
  
Sirius y Remus seguían tirados en el suelo, pegándose con furia. No hicieron mucho caso de James, pero éste se aproximó y les separó como pudo. Lupin tenía bastante sangre en el labio, debía haber recibido un buen golpe ahí. Black, sin embargo, tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara algo dañado, y probablemente al día siguiente estuviese morado.  
  
"No sé que os ha hecho pensar que daros bien el uno al otro va a solucionar lo que os pase, pero estáis los dos equivocados" James parecía realmente enojado.  
  
"Él empezó a pegarme" dijo Remus quitándose sangre del labio con la manga.  
  
"Y él se metió con mi...con mi..."  
  
"¿Con tu qué?" le intentó ayudar James  
  
"Bah, no tiene importancia, el caso es que ese lobo baboso ya estaba necesitado de que alguien le diera una buena paliza"  
  
"Vaya, el perro callejero cree realmente que es capaz de darme una paliza"  
  
"Yo tengo más fuerza que un ejército de Remus Lupines"  
  
"Comprobémoslo. ¡Saca molla!" con esto, tanto Remus como Sirius se remangaron la manga derecha y expusieron sus músculos al otro. James contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta.  
  
"¡James, juzga!" esto lo dijeron a la vez Black y Lupin. James seguía alucinando. Y fue entonces cuando los dos amigos se miraron, y sorprendentemente se echaron a reír a la vez.  
  
"Estáis majaras" pero la voz de James no se oía apenas gracias a las estruendosas risas de sus amigos.  
  
"Con que lobo baboso, ¿eh?" dijo Remus aún entre risas.  
  
"Pues anda que perro callejero" y los dos se abrazaron, instintivamente. James optó por irse a la cama, ya había presenciado suficientes tonterías.  
  
El problema es que ninguno parecía querer terminar el abrazo, que en un principio había sido de amigos. Ahora la cosa ya empezaba a calentarse. Hasta tal punto que a Sirius se le "cayó" la mano hacía el culo de Remus.  
  
"A partir de ahora tendré más cuidado con la fauna explosiva, prometido" era Peter, que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Y la escena era extraña. Durante medio segundo había visto a dos amigos suyos especialmente juntos, y después como se separaban repentinamente.  
  
"¿Qué narices hacíais?" la voz de Peter sonaba graciosa, y tenía una sonrisa curiosa en la cara.  
  
"Nada, por supuesto que nada. Amigos, hasta mañana" Después de decir esto Sirius se fue a su cama y corrió las cortinas.  
  
"Si, yo también tengo sueño" y tras bostezar, Remus se fue a su cama.  
  
"Creo que te equivocas chico, la cama de Padfoot es esa" la broma de Peter provocó que Lupin le enseñara su dedo corazón en un gesto no muy amigable.  
  
Esa noche les costó mucho dormirse a ambos, pero cuando lo consiguieron, no fue solamente Remus el que tuvo sueños agradables. Sirius también los disfrutó.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
  
Pos ya saben: sugerencias, críticas, alabanzas, etece etece, pulsando el botoncito que pone REVIEW. ¿A que es sencillo?  
  
Chao  
  
Kaly 


	4. ¡Me pido ser el padrino!

¡Hola!  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
No suelo dedicar los capítulos, pero este es en honor de una gran escritora que me hace reírme día a día con su columna: Elvira Lindo. Recomiendo leer lo que hace. Y tal vez empecéis a fantasear como yo en que algún día Manolito Gafotas y Harry Potter venzan juntos a Yihad y Voldemort.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 4: ¡Me pido ser el padrino!  
  
"Yo. Yo soy el gran Sirius Black. He salido con chicas de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts y con muggles. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y yo soy feliz así, si que lo soy, si que lo soy, si que lo soy, si que lo soy... pero lo de ayer fue el mejor calentón de mi vida. Por primera vez sentí ganas de verdad de hacerlo. Y vaya ganas..."  
  
"¿En qué piensas chico?" James acababa de interrumpir las consideraciones filosóficas de su amigo. Estaban los dos desayunando con Peter. Remus no había bajado todavía.  
  
"Estará pensando en su novio" murmuró Petigrew, pero ambos le oyeron.  
  
"¿Perdón?"  
  
"No le hagas caso, ayer se cayó y perdió a su neurona jefe"  
  
"¿Si? Pues si la ves, no la toques el culo. Te advierto que las neuronas son chicas, y no te gustaría"  
  
"Yo te mato" si no hubiera sido por James, Peter habría recibido algún capón de su amigo.  
  
"Vale, vale, ya me voy. De todas formas tengo que ir antes a Herbología, a que le den el visto bueno a mi trabajo de anoche. Adiós"  
  
"Sucia rata..."  
  
"No sé por qué te pones así, al fin y al cabo es una broma. Pero no sé a qué viene"  
  
"Ni falta que hace, me voy" cuando Sirius intentó levantarse, algo le hizo quedarse sentado. El chico moreno de gafas le retenía, interrogándole con la mirada.  
  
"¿Me lo vas a contar?"  
  
"No hay nada que contar. Y déjame James, tengo que preparar los libros de hoy"  
  
"No, en la vida has preparado los libros. Eso sólo lo hace Remus" al sonido de este nombre, Black sufrió un pequeño espasmo muscular. "Vaya, ¿tiene algo que ver con Lupin? Creía que vuestras carcajadas habían acabado la pelea de ayer. Eso explicaría que no haya bajado a desayunar. ¿Qué paso después?"  
  
"Nada" y se intentó levantar de nuevo, pero su amigo lo volvió a retener. Y parecía que empezaba a unir conceptos.  
  
"Y si el problema es con Moony, y Peter habla de novios, tocamientos de partes traseras, y tu te mosqueas así... Black, explícamelo, porque espero que entiendas que este tema merece una charla"  
  
"Potter, no quiero tener que darte de palos para poder ir a clase"  
  
"Vaya, vaya, si que pasa algo fuerte. Tu no sueles ser tan violento. Además, quedan como veinte minutos para clase... Y no creo que haga falta decirte que puedes confiar en mi, y que te apoyo en todo"  
  
Sirius miró de nuevo a su amigo, y pensó que tal vez le vendría bien hablar.  
  
"Vale, pero vamos andando. Algo me dice que Remus no bajará hasta que me haya ido"  
  
Y los dos amigos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por los pasillos. En unos minutos Padfoot le explicó lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido y como se encontraba en ese momento.  
  
"Bueno, no sé que te preocupa tanto. Creo que todo está muy claro"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el chico de ojos azules, asustado, sabiendo lo que iba a escuchar.  
  
"Bueno, se que es duro, pero si te excitaste tanto," sonrisa de James "y con un chico, y casi pasáis a más, bueno... no es que sea sexólogo ni nada así, pero creo que podríais ser de esos"  
  
"¿De esos?" más acojone todavía.  
  
"De esos que prefieren un plátano a un par de peras"  
  
"¿Me estás llamando maricón?"  
  
"Hombre, no... Bueno si, para que engañarte"  
  
Si la cara de Sirius expresaba ya bastantes cosas en esos momentos, cuando vio que su querido amante aparecía por el pasillo, llegó a tal punto de emociones faciales, que James creyó que podía explotar en momentos.  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron durante un segundo, y después bajaron la vista. Siguieron caminando, y se dirigieron un soso "Hola" al cruzarse.  
  
"Bueno, si antes tenía dudas, ahora sólo puedo decir una cosa: Cuando os caséis, me pido ser el padrino"  
  
James sintió de repente una cachetada en el estomago, y vio como su amigo moreno seguía caminando mientras madecía cosas que se encontraba.  
  
"¡Ey! Espérame. ¡Y vete acostumbrando a no dar golpes de esos, es poco propio de una dama!"  
  
Por lo general James no se reiría de Sirius y Remus si supiera que lo estan pasando mal, pero había visto ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos de los dos, y sabía que de hay no podía salir nada malo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
  
Este capítulo es algo corto, pero he tardado poco en subirlo, así que estoy perdonada, ¿verdad? Si no me quieren perdonar, o les apetece alabar mis escritos, o escupir en lo que hago, o lo que sea, háganme llegar su petición en forma de cómodo review.  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo.  
  
Kaly Pax 


	5. La competidora de los rizos de oro

¡Hola! Bueno, aki está el quinto capítulo de este fic. Por fin me vino la inspiración, y advierto que a partir de aquí nacerá un nuevo personaje en mi fic. Se llama celos, y es adorable. Todos le conocemos, y no es muy agradable, lo sé, pero tenía que entrar a la historia, para crear incomodidad. Al fin y al cabo nuestros dos cánidos tienen que sufrir un poco, creo que en lo que va de fic ya se lo han pasado "bien" muchas veces (me entendéis, ¿verdad? Jejeje) Sin más las indicaciones y el capítulo. Disfruten.  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 5: La competidora de los rizos de oro  
  
"No me puedo creer que esa vieja bruja nos haya mandado semejante trabajo"  
  
"No te alteres, hay que estar calmados para idear un plan para hacerla picadillo sin que se note mucho"  
  
Tanto Remus como James salían "un poco" enfadados de su clase de Transformaciones. Salían los dos juntos, ya que Sirius se había quedado recogiendo más lentamente y Peter acompañándolo. Desde el incidente de la mano loca, hacía ya una semana, Black y Lupin no podían estar muy juntos.  
  
"No sé como piensa que en tres días vamos a tener un informe sobre 'cómo transformar una muñeca adorable en un salvaje asesino y viceversa'" dijo Remus mientras bajaban a la sala común. Tenían un rato antes de ir a cenar, y era evidente que lo iban a pasar criticando su trabajo.  
  
"Bueno... si no dormimos podremos conseguirlo, aunque no sé si podrás estar tanto tiempo sin tus sueños húmedos" Remus no se alteró, ya estaba acostumbrado. Al menos prefería esas bromas a las que tenían que ver con Sirius. "Por cierto, hace ya mucho que no te ocurre, ¿no?"  
  
"Oh, si le sigue pasando, pero se que utiliza un hechizo para que no lo oigamos" era Peter, que venía detrás. Padfoot venía más atrás, lentamente, parando a varias personas para hablar, todo para no tener que unirse al grupo.  
  
"¿Y tú que sabrás? Yo ya he superado mi etapa de soñar...."  
  
"No digas lo que sueñas, no nos interesa. Pero creo más a Peter, he visto como esta mañana guardabas tu pijama para lavarlo, y no se me ocurre otro modo de mancharse que no sea con tu propia, y no quiero ofender a nadie, leche"  
  
"¡¡¡Hola Chicos!!!" Dilyna acababa de aparecer, cortando a James justo cuando parecía que Moony le iba a dar un nada cariñoso golpe.  
  
Dilyna era la chica más pija y ñoña de todo Griffindor. Rubia de pelo rizado, y con dos coletas, siempre hablaba con ese tono de voz empalagoso y vomitivo (N/A: sabéis el tipo de voz, ¿no? Todos hemos conocido a alguna Dilyna en nuestras vidas)  
  
"Hola" dijeron los tres al unísono con pocas ganas.  
  
"Remusin, quero hablar contigo. Me tienes que ayudar con el trabajo de Transfor, te juro que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Me ayudarás, ¿a qué si? Di que siiiii porfaaaaaa" y mientras lo decía ponía cara de cachorrito.  
  
"Oye, no creo que sea buena idea, ni siquiera tengo tiempo para el mío"  
  
"Oh, no seas tan mentiroso, o te crecerá la naricita" dijo tocándole la nariz "necesito ayuda, y tu eres el chico más listo del mundo. Vengaaaaa" más cara de cachorrito.  
  
"Dudo mucho que sea el chico más listo del..." pero algo cortó a Remus. Sirius estaba hablando con Megan, y ella parecía querer que él se fijase en sus dos "dotes" delanteras. Sólo la faltaba meterle la cabeza dentro.  
  
"¿Siiii Remusín? Si no terminas la frase en diez segundos me tendrás que ayudar a convertir mi keca en un ser maligno... y si no también, ji ji Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis..."  
  
"Está bien, te ayudaré, pero vamos ya a la biblioteca" y sin apartar la vista de su amigo y de Megan, cogió a Dilyna de la mano y se la llevó hacía la biblioteca, cuidando de pasar por cerca de ellos.  
  
"¡¡Huyyy qué diver!! ¿Me vas a llevar siempre de la mano Remusín?"  
  
"Ya veremos Dilyna, ya veremos"  
  
************************  
  
"Parece que no va a bajar a cenar, ¿no creéis?" dijo Sirius, quién ya hacía rato que había acabado con su carne. Estaban todos en el gran Comedor, menos Remus.  
  
"¿Acaso te preocupa Julietirius? No creo que Romeus tarde mucho en bajar"  
  
"A mi me da igual, sólo comentaba, gafotas. Y no me vuelvas a llamar Julietirius o te haré un quinto ojo  
  
"¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que Dilyna tampoco ha venido a cenar. Es extraño, ella estaba con Remus la última vez que le vi" dijo Peter intentando darle misterio a la cosa "¿Qué estarán haciendo para no acordarse de venir a cenar?" más misterio todavía "Sólo espero que Moony lleve lo adecuado para la ocasión, no me gustaría tener que cuidar a un bebé de hombre lobo con coletas doradas" empezó a reirse, pero alguien le fulminó con la mirada.  
  
"Como te pasas Petigrew, sabes perfectamente que nuestro querido lobito ya está comprometido"  
  
"Me voy, si queréis algo de mi, os jodeis porque no pienso escucharos" y con esto Sirius se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, que estaba abierta. Empezó a subir las escaleras de la entrada, y oyó ruidos. Eran voces, y evidentemente eran las de Remus y Dilyna. Instintivamente se escondió en una habitación abierta del primer piso, y empezó a escuchar.  
  
"De lo que ha pasado, nada a nadie, ¿me entiendes?" era Lupin el que hablaba. Intentaba parecer serio, pero la risa se le escapaba entre palabra y palabra.  
  
"Claro, claro. Juro que nunca revelaré lo ocurrido en esa clase... aunque me podías dejar que se lo contara a mis amigas, es la primera vez que yo... ji ji ji, ya sabes, no quiero decirlo por si nos escucha alguien" Dilyna parecía muy nerviosa, pero también muy contenta.  
  
"No es buena idea, puede ser nuestro secreto. Si algún profesor se entera nos metemos en un buen lío"  
  
Sirius no aguantaba lo que escuchaba. No podía ser SU Remus el que hablara. Sacó un poco la cabeza para comprobar que lo fuera, y la escena le impactó aún más.  
  
Tanto Lupin como Dilyna estaban sudando, con el pelo revuelto y ésta además tenía la ropa medio rota. Ambos sonreían mucho, y se encontraban muy juntos.  
  
"Jooooo... bueno, vale, será nuestro secreto, pero sólo si lo sellamos con un besito, ¿siiiiiii?" Sirius alucinó tremendamente. Remus se rio un momento  
  
"Bueno, vale, pero no te acostumbres" si Padfoot había alucinado antes, ahora estaba a punto de estallar. Se metió en la habitación de nuevo, no le apetecía ver ese beso. Pero lo oyó, sonoro (cómo los que dan las tías cuando no te han visto por muucho tiempo) y muy baboso, cómo se pudo imaginar. Después sólo oyó como SU Remus susurraba un 'adiós' tan suave, que le hizo derretirse. Nunca pensó en tener instintos asesinos hacía dos coletas doradas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
  
Buenoooooo, ¿cómo os ha caído Dilyna? ¿Bien? ¿mal? ¿la invitaríais a vuestra casa? ¿crearíais el club de fans de Dilyna? ¿o ayudarías a Sirius a trocearla? (por ayudar a Sirius yo haría lo que fuese...ju ju ju) Lo que sea, hacédmelo llegar en review, y me haréis más feliz que una lombriz (y mi última pregunta de hoy es: ¿acaso las lombrices son felices? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?)  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo.  
  
Kaly Pax 


	6. La fuerza de un sueño y sus consecuencia...

Hello!!!  
  
¿Cómo va eso? Últimamente he estado absorta con Harry y la Orden del Phoenix. No lo he terminado, y por supuesto no voy a poner nada aki que tenga referencia al libro. Porque yo misma me he enterado de cosas que pasan gracias a esos autores que desvelan la trama sin avisar que sus fic tienen spoilers del libro. Es fácil que muxos de vosotros ya hayais leído el libro, o alguna traducción ilegal, pero también me imagino que algunos habréis tenido la mala suerte de enteraros de ciertas cosas por ese tipo de gente. Pediría desde aki que hasta que no haya salido en español, la gente no desvele tramas, o al menos ponga advertencias (no estoy acusando a nadie). No me gustaría enterarme del final del libro ahora que estoy tan cerca. No quiero parecer borde, pero esta es la mejor manera que conozco de quejarme. Bueno, no seguiré con tanta seriedad, que esto se supone que es un fic de Humor, ¿no? Así que léanlo, y ya saben que un review siempre alegra.  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 6: La fuerza de un sueño y sus consecuencias en adolescentes celosos  
  
"mmmm... siiiiii... no pares." Sirius acababa de entrar en su habitación. Había estado vagando por los pasillos hasta las tres de la mañana. No le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera sentir celos por él. Pero ya eran muchas coincidencias, no era sólo amistad lo que sentía por su amigo Remus.  
  
Y si le quedaba alguna duda, cuando entró en su dormitorio y oyó a su 'amigo especial' haciendo esos sonidos, lo que le subió por el cuerpo le hizo terminar de darse cuenta.  
  
Otra vez, otra vez estaba teniendo esos sueños. Hacía unos pocos días que no sabía de ninguno nuevo, aunque realmente tampoco podía saberlo, él nunca estaba despierto a esas horas para oírle.  
  
Se preguntó si estaría mal ir a escucharle, pero antes de responderse ya estaba sentado al pie de la cama de Lupin, con las cortinas corridas un poco. Se quedó embobado mirando la escena. Moony estaba sudando, su pelo caía empapado por su cara, rozando sus hombros, con la camisa del pijama un poco desabrochada, las sabanas y colcha arrugadas, tapando a partir de su cintura. Sirius se planteó bajar un poco esas sábanas, a ver cómo 'se encontraba su amigo', pero sería difícil, no paraba de dar pequeños botes. A Black se le pasaron varias acciones por la cabeza, todas las cuales serían censuradas en cualquier televisión muggle.  
  
"Mhjssubisubisubifius..." murmuraba (o más bien gemía) entre sueños Remus, mientras seguía con su baile personal.  
  
"Joder Moony... no hagas ese movimiento o..." Padfoot empezó a acercarse a la cara del lobo, y cuando apenas estaba a unos milímetros de su cara, cuando su pelo oscuro ya rozaba la cara de su amigo...  
  
"¡¡¡Dilyna!!!" Remus se había sobresaltado, y había dicho ésta palabra algo más alto de las otras. Sirius se separó se pronto un poco, pero todavía estaba lo suficientemente cerca para entender todo lo que el castaño murmuró después. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lupin. "¡Si! Lo conseguí, te lo dije. Hacemos la mejor pareja del mundo, lo sé...deja de besarme, entiende que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy..." Black le miró con indignación. Lupin había parado de moverse, y descansaba placidamente en su cama.  
  
El moreno tapó la boca de su amigo con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha le tapó la nariz. En un par de segundos Moony abrió los ojos con miedo, empezando a ponerse rojo por no respirar.  
  
"Te suelto, pero no grites, ¿de acuerdo?" Lupin asintió, y Black quitó sus manos de su cara.  
  
"¿Estás loco? ¿Es que ahora gastas bromas asesinas? ¿Y a mi?" dijo sentándose en su cama, dónde no estuvo mucho tiempo, porque fue arrastrado de la mano por Sirius, que quería ir fuera.  
  
"Tenemos que hablar", dijo enfurecido mientras seguía tirando de su mano, lo que casi hace que se caiga.  
  
"Pero... ¿qué hora es? ¡Y sé andar sólo!" Sirius le soltó en la misma puerta, e hizo un gesto para que saliera antes que él. Lupin salió con cara de ira y de sueño, seguido por su amigo, que cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero no despertó a los otros tres chicos dentro.  
  
"¿Y bien? ¿ No tienes nada que contarme?" Padfoottenía sus brazos cruzados en posición amenazante, mirando a Moony como si fuera una madre enfadada (N/A: tipo Mrs. Weasley con los gemelos)  
  
"¿Qué...? ¿Te parece normal despertarme a estas horas? ¿ Y qué haces todavía sin el pijama?"  
  
"Aquí las preguntas las hago YO. Así que empieza a hablar" Black había pasado del estado 'madre Weasley' al estado 'policia corrupto'  
  
"¿Y de qué quieres que hable? ¿Tal vez de dónde podrías ir de vacaciones? ¿Qué te parece el hospital St. Mungo? Seguro que podrán tratar tu locura allí"  
  
"Veo que te entra la vena bromista tras echar un buen..." Sirus no pudo pronunciar la última palabra, pero Remus le entendió perfectamente, y su ira se convirtió en miedo y vergüenza.  
  
"¿Me... me has oído? No... no pensé que, bueno, es sólo un sueño, ya sabes, pero... no habrás oído nombres, ¿verdad?" Lupin parecía preocupado.  
  
"No sólo me refería al sueño. Y sí, he oído un nombre" Remus palideció "Sé perfectamente que esta tarde no has estado estudiado precisamente, sino, sino... "Sirius murmuró algo sin sentido al no poder pronunciar cierto verbo "...con Dilyna. Y esta noche lo has revivido todo, ¿verdad?"  
  
Lupin ya no sentía vergüenza, ni miendo, sino sorpresa. Pensaba que él y Dilyna...  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que yo y Dilyna hemos estado..."  
  
"No termines esa frase... y no sonrías así, y por supuesto, no me mientas"  
  
"¿Alguna prohibición más?"  
  
"¿Qué? Dejate de evitar el tema y cuéntame POR QUÉ te has... te has ti... tira... TIRADO a la rizos de oro?"  
  
"¿De dónde has sacado eso?" La situación estaba poniéndose muy divertida para Moony, quién hacía esfuerzos por no reírse  
  
"Os escuché por la tarde -Juro que nunca revelaré lo ocurrido en esa clase- " dijo imitando la voz de Dilyna "-puede ser nuestro secreto-" dijo imitando ahora la voz de su amigo, que le miraba perplejo.  
  
"¿Nos has oído? ¿Dónde estabas?"  
  
"No te importa, el caso es que os escuché, y por si me quedaba alguna duda, te oigo soñando con ella"  
  
Sirius cada vez estaba más furioso, se movía de un lado a otro y no se preocupaba mucho por no gritar.  
  
"Está celoso" murmuró Lupin con la cabeza baja, para sí mismo, sin creerse muy bien lo que decía. Una sonrisa enorme estaba dibujada en su cara. Tenía que ser eso, además el otro día después de pelear había ocurrido algo entre ellos, eso no lo podían negar. Pero tenía que comprobar si realmente eran celos, y si así era, disfrutarlo un poco.  
  
"Pues sí" dijo Moony levantando la cabeza "No sé muy bien como llegamos a eso, pero de repente me encontré fornicando con Dilyna, cómo dos fieras que tuvieran que reproducirse para salvar la especie humana. Tendrías que verla, todo lo que tiene de pija en el día, lo tiene de salvaje en la cama"  
  
La cara de Sirius se quedó blanca, pero aún no había terminado de escuchar.  
  
"Y esta noche he soñado con una sesión que le preparo para mañana" siguió Remus "Ya sabes, mis fantasías, ella las hace todas realidad, y cuando digo todas, me refiero a" cara enigmática "TODAS"  
  
"Pero...pero..." Sirius parecía haberse olvidado de pensar, estaba en una especie de sock.  
  
"Bueno, seguiría charlando contigo, pero estoy cansadíiiiiiiisimo, y mañana tengo que dar la talla, así que hasta mañana pelos locos" y con esto, Lupin le revolvió la melena a su amigo con la mano, sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso produciría al moreno. Entró en la habitación y se tumbó en su cama. Pensó que si no encontraba un buen trabajo cuando fuera mayor, podría dedicarse a la interpretación muggle. Lo hacía bien.  
  
Sirius permaneció en sock unos quince minutos más, y luego entró. Por supuesto esa noche no pudo dormir. Ya había descubierto que esa persona a la que odiaba sin conocerla, era Dilyna. Y también sabía la razón.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
  
Jeje, en los reviews me decíais que vosotras también os habíais imaginado lo peor sobre Dilyna y Remus. No sé lo que opinaréis ahora, así que dejadme un review y me entero. Nos vemos en el próximo. Besos  
  
Kaly Pax 


	7. Los pitorosos

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AKI ESTAMOS DE NUEVO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, bueno, bueno, hemos llegado al séptimo capítulo de este fic. ¿Quién me diría que lo alargaría tanto? Y eso que cada día se me ocurren nuevas ideas, asíq todavía quedan unos cuantos para llegar a ese final que ni yo se como va a ser. Pero hasta que yo lo escriba, queda un tiempo que podéis repartirlo de este modo: diez minutitos para leer este capítulo, dos para escribirme un review, y decenas de horas para todo lo que se os ocurra. Sólo os robo doce minutos... ¿y qué son setecientos veinte segundos? Lean antes de que calcule los microsegundos y los años luz...  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 7: Los pitorosos  
  
Remus Lupin se encontraba hablando con su "amiga" Dilyna por los pasillos de Hogwarts, una mañana de sábado lluviosa. La gente que les veía ya empezaba a murmurar cosas, pero no parecía molestar a ninguno de ellos. El chico le había contado a ella lo ocurrido con Sirius la noche anterior.  
  
"Pero creía que a ti, bueno, te gustaba él. Me dijiste que tenías esos... jijiji... sueños con él" dijo ella con su típica risa tonta.  
  
"Si, pero no puedo dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Si realmente pasa lo que parece, debe sufrir un poco, yo le he visto mil veces con chicas, y ahora le toca a él. Así que, ¿me harás ese favor?" pidió Remus con cara de cordero degollao.  
  
"Puesss, es que no sé, ya sabes que la gente por aquí es muy muy marujilla"  
  
"Nadie se tiene por qué enterar, sólo Sirius. Ya sabes, sólo delante de él... Además, con un par de besos me conformo"  
  
"Pero una cosa, si realmente piensa que tu y yo... eso, vernos dándonos un besito no le va a hacer más daño  
  
"Una cosa es lo que imagine, pero lo que vea en vivo y en directo, más real, le impactará de verdad, y si realmente siente algo... por...mi... pues eso, que lo demostrará del todo" y con esto Remus agarró por la cintura a Dilyna (N/a: no penséis mal, que sólo son amigos)  
  
Dilyna le miró con una cara de picardía, y la cambió rápido a una sonrisa que le indicó a Lupin que aceptaba su propuesta.  
  
********  
  
"Ya iba siendo hora de que lo reconocieras" James jugaba con su varita, sin mirar a su amigo Sirius, ya que sabía que se encontraba rojo de pies a cabeza. Ambos estaban sentados en un rincón en la sala común.  
  
"Pero lo que me jode es que me de cuenta ahora, ¡AHORA! Que está con la imbécil de la Dilyna..."  
  
"Tu solías decir que Dilyna era maja"  
  
"Y también solía afirmar que me gustaban las chicas" dijo Sirius con angustia. A Potter le costó no reírse.  
  
"Bueno, el primer paso ya está dado. Ya has reconocido lo evidente, y si tu y Remus tenéis algo algún día, tendrás un privilegio al que mucha gente no puede acceder"  
  
"¿Qué privilegio?"  
  
"Poder dormir, o lo que tu quieras, en la misma habitación que tu novio" Prongs pronunció la palabra novio con especial énfasis.  
  
"¿Hasta cuando te vas a reir de mi?" preguntó Black desesperado, colocando su cabeza entre sus piernas "Si al menos fuera verdad que pudiera acabar con él..."  
  
"Oh, lo harás. Dentro de muy poco descubrirás nuevas sensaciones que te harán sentir placeres incontrolados, pecaminosos, excitantes e inolvidables"  
  
"Olvídame"  
  
"Te estoy hablando en serio, Moony siempre ha sido el más afeminado. Yo siempre pensé que era porque es más calmado, preocupado y esas mariconadas, pero resulta que era porque es un pitoroso de verdad. Y lo sé, porque me he fijado como te mira"  
  
"Perdona mi incultura señorito Potter, pero ¿qué narices significa pitoroso?"  
  
"Oh, bueno, es la palabra que inventamos Peter y yo para poder hablar de vosotros sin que la gente se entere. Últimamente siempre os llamamos los pitorosos"  
  
"No has respondido a mi pregunta" Sirius ya empezaba a fulminar a su amigo.  
  
"Te puedes imaginar qué significa" cara de mala leche por parte de Black "Es una palabra que designa a los de vuestra especie" la leche se calienta, al igual que Padfoot "Ya sabes, de pito...pitoroso" ¡¡¡la leche hirviendo, se va a salir!!!  
  
"¿Pero tu eres ------(palabra censurada)----- o qué?"  
  
"Tranquilo...hala, perrito bueno, perrito bueno" mientras decía esto, James tocó la cabeza de Sirius, como ya había hecho Remus el día anterior.  
  
"¡No hagas eso!" dijo Black quitando de un manotazo la mano de su amigo.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien. Sé que me estoy pasando, pero entiéndeme... ¿cuántas veces voy a tener una excusa tan buena para reírme de ti?"  
  
"Si te consideras mi amigo, me ayudarás y no me tocarás los..."  
  
"Está bien, está bien. Tres cosas. Primero, no te voy a tocar nada que le pertenezca a mi buen amigo Moony. Segundo, te ayudaré a conquistar a mi buen amigo Moony. Y tercero, la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade compraremos lo que necesites, para gustarle más a mi buen amigo Moony"  
  
"Deja en paz a tu buen amigo Moony... Y yo no necesito comprarme nada en Hogsmeade"  
  
"¿Cómo que no? Una buena túnica rosa con flores te vendría exquisita" James, lógicamente, se ganó la colleja que llevaba pidiendo a gritos ya un rato.  
  
"No pienso seguir gastando mis fuerzas en pegarte" dijo Padfoot mirando a su amigo, que se tocaba la nuca sonriendo.  
  
"Claro, tu quieres tus fuerzas para..." (N/A: ¿recordáis aquella escena de Full Monty en la que bailan ese movimiento tan insinuante cuando buscan trabajo? Pues es el que representó James en ese momento. Básicamente, brazos adelante, y movimiento de cadera adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás...)  
  
Sirius se levantó del sillón en que se encontraba, y empezó a andar, porque sabía que podía tener problemas si pegaba o hechizaba a un compañero suyo de forma irreversible.  
  
*******  
  
"Esta clase ha sido super, super, super horrible" Dilyna salía de clase de Herbología acompañada de Remus, quién era observado desde el invernadero por Sirius, que parecía haber olvidado que tenía que irse para llegar a la comida.  
  
"¿Tres supers? No te ha gustado mucho. Pues los bichos esos eran graciosos" dijo Lupin jugueteando con la mano de la rubia, sabiendo que Black les observaba.  
  
"¿Graciosos? Esos seres asquerosos me han llenado las uñas de un verde pegajoso que salía de ellos" Dilyna se había parado mientras hablaba casi sollozando, y le había puesto las manos enfrente de la cara de Lupin, quién casi se cae del susto"  
  
"Ya veo, un auténtico desastre" dijo sarcástico.  
  
"¡Jo! ¿Por qué te ries de mi Remusin?"  
  
"Podíamos seguir andando..."  
  
"Si quieres andar para que no os alcancemos, se te fastidió el plan chaval" dijo James acoplándose a la pareja. Ahora se encontraban los cuatro amigos y la chica en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts, todos parados.  
  
"Mirad niños, fijaros en mi hombre" Dilyna había bajado sus manos, y las había llevado al culo de Lupin, quién se sobresaltó un poco. Se había dado cuenta de quién había llegado, y sabía como tenía que actuar "¿Os podéis creer que mi Remusin es tan buen chico que me ha invitado a que me siente a comer con vosotros? La verdad es que no es que vayamos a estar mucho con vosotros, si comemos juntos es para eso, para estar los dos juntitos. Así que si hoy no os habla, me lo perdonáis, que el pobre va a tener la lengua ocupada... jijiji" Si Sirius hubiera querido hablar, sólo habría podido echar fuego por la boca. Y precisamente era del color del fuego del que tenía su cara.  
  
"Si, bueno, Dilyna, yo creo que la comida no es momento para..." dijo Remus un poco avergonzado, pero sabiendo que Dilyna lo estaba haciendo estupendamente. James y Peter se limitaban a mirar incrédulos la situación, y de vez en cuando lanzar miradas a Padfoot, quién irremediablemente estalló.  
  
"¡¡¡Claro que es momento!!! ¡¡¡Cómo si queréis poneros a vuestro deporte favorito en medio de la mesa de profesores!!! A lo mejor os castigan con un buen Cruciatos y se os bajan un poco las hormonas" como era de esperar, las palabras de Black fueron prácticamente fuego.  
  
"Tal vez lo hagamos" dijo Remus desafiante, acercándose a su amigo. Le encantaban esos celos.  
  
"¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?" Sirius estaba a punto de explotar "¿sabes cual es tu maldito problema? Pues que..."  
  
"Pues que eres un pitoroso, y no lo sabes" terminó la frase James, antes de que el moreno dijera algo peor.  
  
"¿Un qué?" dijeron Remus y Dilyna a la vez, mientras Peter se reía con ganas, y Sirius fulminaba a su amigo de gafas con la mirada.  
  
"Nada, tonterías del cuatro ojos" y con esto, Padfoot volvió a caminar hacía el castillo, seguido de Prongs y Wormtail.  
  
"No te enfades, era mejor decir eso que alguna barbaridad" pudo decir James cuando alcanzó a su amigo "A saber lo que ibas a decir tu"  
  
El cuatro ojos no recibió contestación. Ese día, Sirius no comió cerca de Remus. Prefería no ver ciertas cosas.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
  
Poz que dentro de poco van a pasar cosas. Estoy entre dos ideas para continuar, así que mientras las pienso, alégrenme un poco con sus opiniones. Hasta el próximo. Chao y besos.  
  
Kaly Pax 


	8. Así que esas tenemos

¿¿¿¿¿¿PAXA PERSONAJES??????? YA ESTÁ AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO OCHO, Y ME COMO UN BIZCOHO (que gran poeta soy...)  
  
Ya me decidí por el final que voy a hacer. Me dará para poner unos pocos capitulillos más, además que creo que es el más divertido. En este cap cambian varias cosas, leedlo y veréis. Y ya sabéis Que después un review alegra muxo.  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 8: Así que esas tenemos...  
  
"Así no puedo estudiar. Me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre y sueño, estoy agobiado, me aburro, tengo dolorido todo el cuerpo por el quidditch, por no hablar de esa bludger estúpida del otro día de entrenamiento que me dio en toda la rodilla, lo que creo que hace que vaya un poco cojo y llegue tarde a clase, además de..."  
  
"¡Deja de quejarte hostia!" soltó James a su amigo moreno en la biblioteca, un poco molesto "A este paso vas a ganar el premio al 'hombre más desgraciado del mundo', cuando lo único que te pasa es que estás celoso"  
  
"¡¡¡JA!!!" dijo Sirius irónicamente, pero bajo la mirada acusatoria de su amigo, bajó la cabeza "Vale, estoy celoso, ¿y qué hago? ¿Asesino a la potosa-(palabra censurada)-rizos de oro-(palabra censurada)-petarda-imbécil- (me estoy cansando de censurar...) de la Dilyna?"  
  
"No, mejor vas, coges a Remus, le tumbas en la cama, y le comes todo el tema hasta que olvide qué son siquiera las mujeres"  
  
James esperaba que su amigo le dijera algo, pero Black se quedó atontado. La verdad es que ya había pensado en hacer eso algún día. Empezó a sentir 'calor', así que decidió olvidarse del tema antes de que fuera tarde.  
  
"Me voy, a ver si veo a Peter y nos vamos a buscar a mi buen amigo Snapi- Snivellus"  
  
Con eso, Padfoot salió de la biblioteca, y empezó a andar perdido por el castillo. Se sentía mal, ese par estaban todo el día juntos, y parecían estar felices. Prongs ya casi no se metía con él, sabía que no lo estaba pasando muy bien.  
  
Así se pasaba el día, pensando en Moony, soñando con escenas que estaba empezando a convencerse no pasarían nunca.  
  
Miró al frente, estaba en el pasillo de la señora gorda. Dijo la contraseña y pasó. Había bastante gente, pero sus ojos se dirigieron dos butacas lejanas. No podía ver las caras de los ocupantes, porque éstas se encontraban dándole la espalda, pero sabía que ahí se sentaban normalmente Remus y Dilyna. Y supo que allí estaban porque distinguía un poco de pelo castaño por un lado del asiento.  
  
Sin darse cuenta empezó a andar hacía allí, se sentaría con ellos, tal vez ella se fuera y les dejara solos... Pero entonces se detuvo, ¿y si se estaban dando el lote allí mismo? No quería ver eso, tal vez ella no estaba es su sitio, sino encima de él...  
  
No podía arriesgarse, así que optó por acercarse despacio, y si no escuchaba nada se iría sin mirar hacía allí.  
  
Sabía que no le escuchaban acercarse.  
  
Cada vez estaba más cerca, no quería ver 'cierta situación', pero tenía, necesitaba verle a él.  
  
Siguió andando... y lo oyó.  
  
"... Sirius"  
  
Era su Moony, y estaba hablando de él. Pero lo pero fue que los dos empezaron a reírse. ¿Se estarían burlando de él?  
  
Se acercó un poco más, agachándose detrás de las butacas. Estaba empezando a coger costumbre de escuchar sus conversaciones privadas, ya iban dos veces.  
  
"Si, pobrecito... Yo lo pasaría requetemal" era Dilyna, que aún se reía un poco.  
  
"Se lo merece, que sufra. Pero entonces, ¿qué te parece lo de mañana?" preguntó Lupin. Sirius no entendía nada.  
  
"Es un poquitín fuerte... pero me gusta. A tu amiguito le va a explotar la cabeza, jiji, y sería una pena que se perdieran esos ojos"  
  
"Oye guapa, que Black es mío"  
  
Black es mío. Black es mío. Black es mío. ¿En serio había dicho eso SU Moony?  
  
"Vale, tranqui que no me interesa. Pero lo hacemos en un pasillo, sólo los tres. Cuando veamos que viene empezamos, a ver si vamos a estar ahí en posición, y va a aparecer algún profe... ¡Me muero de la vergüenza! O algún alumno... Quita, quita, prefiero no pensarlo"  
  
"¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?" preguntó Remus haciéndose el ofendido.  
  
"No, perdona, lo que me da vergüenza es que me vean en esa postura con cualquier persona, seas tú o el hombre más cachitas del mundo"  
  
"Ta bien. ¿Qué te parece después de cenar? Sé que irá a la clase de Pociones, está castigado. Irá sólo, y sé por dónde. Cuando vaya a aparecer, nos ponemos en posición y ¡zás! Se quedará a cuadros... Me encanta verlo sufrir"  
  
"Límpiate la baba Remusin"  
  
Ambos empezaron a reír. Y a Sirius le hubiera gustado reírse también, además de pegar con fuerza a Lupin durante horas. Así que resultaba que todo era para darle celos...  
  
Empezó a gatear un poco, y cuando estuvo un poco lejos, se levantó y empezó a correr hacía la salida. Estaba muy alterado. Salió a los corredores, y en un par de minutos estaba en la biblioteca de nuevo. Entró y vio lo que buscaba. James no se había movido.  
  
"¡Prongs!" gritó Black, pero decidió hablar más bajo tras la mirada de la bibliotecaria "¡Prongs! Te vas a morir cuando te cuente esto" Potter miró a su amigo con curiosidad. Tenía una gran sonrisa. Eso no cuadraba con su anterior estado de ánimo.  
  
En pocos minutos, Sirius relató toda la historia, a veces gritando de emoción. Para cuando terminó la historia, ambos estaban fuera del lugar, les habían echado. Pero eso no importaba nada a Pafoot. Se sentía como en una nube.  
  
"Puesss... ¿Qué haces aquí que no te estás tirando a Remusin?" preguntó James chistoso. Le gustaba volver a ver a su amigo sonreír.  
  
"Es que..." no tenía respuesta. Era verdad, ¿por qué no estaba violando a chico de sus sueños ahora que sabía la verdad?  
  
"Anda vete"  
  
"¡¡¡Si!!! Me iré y le diré que..." su boca de repente dejó de sonreír. Algo brilló en la cara del hombre-perro.  
  
"Le dirás que le quieres, y seréis felices y comeréis perdices"  
  
"¡No! Él ha estado jugando conmigo. Ahora sabrá lo que es probar su propia medicina" y sin decir más salió corriendo.  
  
James se quedó sólo, y pensó que si no estaban juntos pronto sus dos amigos, iba a acabar loco.  
  
***  
  
"¿Qué te parece Cath?" preguntó Padfoot a una chica morena un año más joven que él, con la que no se llevaba mal. Era bajita, delgada y con una cara parecida a la de un duende. Aún así era bastante guapa. Estaban los dos en la sala común.  
  
"¿Tu me estás proponiendo que finja ser tu novia para dar celos a tu mejor amigo, que te gusta, que también está por ti y sale en broma con Dilyna para darte celos a ti?"  
  
"Si. Básicamente eso"  
  
Cath miró a Remus y Dilyna, que seguían en las mismas butacas dónde un rato atrás Black había oído una conversación.  
  
"Me encanta el plan. Le debo una a esa rubiales, una vez me quitó el chico que me gustaba. Ahora yo le quitaré al chico de su novio"  
  
Ambos miraron de nuevo hacía donde se encontraban la susodicha rubiales y el chico castaño de ojos miel. Y se rieron cómo hacen en las películas los malos malísimos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
  
Bueno... Parece que cierto chico es muy vengativo. Ya veremos qué pasa. Hasta dentro de poco, y reviews pliz. Chao  
  
Kaly Pax 


	9. KXC y la venganza llegó

¡¡HE VUELTO!!  
  
Puede que haya tardado un poco en subir este capítulo, se me fastidió el ordenador, pero ya estoy aquí, con la novena parte. Y, oficialmente, ya es el fic que más capítulos tiene de los que he escrito nunca (JUAJUAJUAJUA)  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 9: K-X-C... y la venganza llegó  
  
"Ya es la hora"  
  
"La hora C"  
  
"Yo diría la hora X"  
  
"Pero C es más diver, C de celos, C de cena, C de camasutra"  
  
"Kamasutra es con K inculta"  
  
"¡Oh! Por favor... Camasutra siempre ha sido con C de casa"  
  
"Créeme chica, Kamasutra es con una K tan enorme que te aplastaría si se te cayera encima"  
  
"¿Tu te oyes hablar? ¿Cómo naricillas me va a aplastar una letra?"  
  
"Pues... ese no es el tema, el tema es que es la hora X porque lo digo yo, que para algo es mi puto plan"  
  
"Qué te parece C-X?"  
  
"En todo caso, X-K"  
  
"Vale, lo tengo, la hora K-X-C?"  
  
"¡MIERDA!"  
  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Con tanta gilipollez de nombres, se nos va Sirius"  
  
Dilyna miró hacía dónde señalaba Remus. Era cierto que el chico se estaba levantando, para ir a su castigo. Si querían hacerle la escena K-X-C ese día, tenían que salir corriendo.  
  
Ambos se levantaron de un salto y empezaron a dar zancadas enormes por todo el Gran Salón. No se dieron mucha cuenta, pero todo el colegio se quedó mirando cómo dos alumnos se iban como si les hubieran metido un petardo en el culo.  
  
Una persona en especial, que estaba medio levantada, sonrió. Sirius empezó a caminar hacía el castigo contento y feliz. James movió la cabeza nada convencido, y Peter no se enteró de nada, estaba demasiado absorto en sus fideos.  
  
Sirius Black cruzó el comedor tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, repasando mentalmente lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Había tenido todo un día para ensayar, y le había quedado una escena redonda.  
  
Tras pasar por un par de pasillos, vio el camino. Sabía que Remus y Dilyna iban a estar ahí. Ella no lo sabía, pero es ese sitio, en primer curso, los dos chicos habían echado una pelea de miradas. Y Lupin era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ese sitio le afectaría más a Padfoot.  
  
Oyó sus risas, debían estar ya preparados. Empezó a andar. Tenía que contener la risa. ¿En qué postura se los iba a encontrar? ¿69? ¿44? ¿Barco?  
  
Sólo esperaba que estuvieran vestidos, al menos ella.  
  
Un paso más, sólo tenía que cruzar la esquina. Y la cruzó.  
  
En cualquier otro contexto, a Black le habría afectado mucho ver lo que vio, pero en ese momento sólo pudo desear que no se le escapara la risa.  
  
Dilyna estaba tirada en el suelo, bocarriba, con los brazos en cruz, agarrada por las muñecas por Remus, quién estaba sentado encima de ella. Ambos tenían las ropas un poco movidas y quitadas, pero ninguno parecía sudar. Estaba bien representada, pero fijándose bien, faltaban detalles.  
  
"¡Oh! Si...Sirius, yo, bueno... no pensé que nos fueras a pillar así" dijo Lupin mientras se quitaba de encima de la chica, fingiendo sorpresa y humillación. Dilyna miraba para otro lado, pero el moreno distinguió una sonrisilla en su cara.  
  
"¡Remus! ¡Qué..." Moony empezó a sonreír, pero pronto se le quitaron las ganas "...cabroncete eres!" terminó Padfoot riéndose un poco y dándole con el codo al otro chico, de forma amigable.  
  
"¿Te estás riendo?" preguntó Lupin asombrado, dejando de colocarse los pantalones. Dilyna ya no miraba a otro lado, sino que se había puesto de pie, y estaba atónita.  
  
"¡Claro que me río! ¿Pero os habéis visto? Aquí tirados, por favor chaval, hay sitios mejores para hacer estas cosas. A mi no me importa que uses la habitación cuando no estemos... Pero aquí, en medio del pasillo, jeje, seguro que habríais dejado el suelo resbaladizo... ¡Y luego cualquiera se cae! Pero bueno, mira" Sirius cogió la mano de Remus mientras decía esto "como sé que estáis en esa época de 'tocar, tocar y tocar', os voy a dar algo" y depositó algo en la mano del chico castaño "..que se que luego me toca cuidar a mi del pequeño Remusin, y todavía no quiero ser el tito Siri, ¿vale?. Pues nada, que me voy parejita"  
  
Black empezó a andar, todavía conteniéndose la risa. Entonces Lupin abrió la mano, y se encontró un sobrecito que ponía 'Condón de Fresa ¡disfrute todos los sabores a la vez!'  
  
"Oye..., ¿qué ha querido decir tu amigo con eso de deja el suelo resbaladizo?"  
  
"¿Pero tu eres tonta?"  
  
************************  
  
Cuando Sirius volvió a su habitación eran más de las doce. Había tenido que quedarse más tiempo, al profesor no le hizo mucha gracia que se estuviera riendo todo el rato.  
  
Cuando entró por la puerta del cuarto de los chicos, todavía estaba con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Todos dormían, o eso parecía. Si tenía suerte, su querido Moony estaría despierto para dar el último toque a la parte A del plan.  
  
Se acercó al dosel de la cama de su amigo, y descubrió que ese día estaba teniendo mucha suerte. Allí estaba su querido pastel de carne de lobo, despierto, mirando con rabia el techo de su cama. Cuando se abrieron las cortinas, miró a Sirius con más cara de asesinato que antes.  
  
"Sólo quería comprobar si me habías hecho caso"  
  
"¿Caso en qué?"  
  
"En traerte a Dilyna a la cama de la habitación"  
  
"Yo no haría eso" Lupin ya estaba sentado en su cama, y seguía bastante cabreado.  
  
"Más tonto eres tú... ¿Qué tal la fresa?"  
  
"¿No pensarías que iba a usar ese globo rosa de a saber qué está hecho?"  
  
"Yo nunca compraría algo de mala calidad para ciertas partes... Además, si no lo ibas a usar, me lo podía haber quedado yo, a Cath le encanta ese sabor..."  
  
"¿Cath?"  
  
"La conoces, morena, no muy alta, pero aún así, una buenorra como pocas..."  
  
"¿La gnomo?"  
  
"No la llames así"  
  
"O sea que la si es la gnomo, ¿qué tiene ella que ver con todo esto?" preguntó un Remus muuuy asustado de la respuesta.  
  
"Ahora estoy con ella"  
  
"No será verdad"  
  
"Vaya que lo es"  
  
"Es una cría"  
  
"Sólo tiene un año menos"  
  
"Es una enana"  
  
"La puedo coger en brazos"  
  
"Es tonta"  
  
"Tiene unas notas parecidas a las nuestras, incluso mejores"  
  
"Pero ella... ella, ¡ella tiene cara de gnomo!"  
  
"¿Sabes querido Moony? Si no te conociera, diría que algo te molesta. Pero estoy cansado para averiguarlo ahora, así que me voy a la cama. Hasta luego granuja" y Sirius, con mucha mala idea, mandó un besito a su Remusin.  
  
Las tornas habían cambiado, pero no había acabado la venganza.  
  
Continuará...  
  
*****  
  
A veces pienso que me está costando mucho hacer que estos dos se líen, pero esto no es una historia de amor fácil. Este capítulo puede parecer un poco tonto, es que en parte va unido al siguiente, pero ya iba a ser muy largo ponerlo todo junto. Sólo espero no tardar tanto con el décimo. Pero ya se acerca el final, y me va a dar mucha pena dejarlo..a ¿Y sabéis lo que quita la pena? Pues un buen review gente. Gracias por leer!!! Hasta el próximo.  
  
Kaly Pax 


	10. La fuerza del lobo en los desayunos

Holas!!!  
  
Vale, lo he vuelto a hacer. He tardado una eternidad en subir el capítulo. Pero ya es el penúltimo. Y reconozco que el que menos me gusta, porque es muy corto, y sólo es el principio del final. Pero mirad el lado bueno (y malo) ¡¡YA SÓLO QUEDA UNO!!  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 10: La fuerza del lobo en los desayunos  
  
"¡¡¡SIRIUS!!!" los merodeadores miraron de dónde provenía ese grito. Estaban saliendo de la sala común, y ella bajaba las escaleras. Morena, bajita y con cara de gnomo. Remus susurró algo que censuraré. A su amigo Sirius se le dibujó una sonrisa.  
  
"¡Ya te ibas sin mi!... ¡Joe, que culo que tienes!" Cath plantó un buen beso a Black. Al principio le asombró, pero la cara de su amigo le hizo saber que había sido una buena idea.  
  
"Oye Remus, no me quiero meter en tu vida privada pero si fueras un buen chico, esperarías a Dilyna" Lupin se quedó con la boca abierta ante la frase de Cath, pero fue peor cuando dijo "¿Nos vamos mi Sirius?"  
  
"Si mi reina" (N/A: como la Ortiz. Me parece que vamos a tener monarquía pa rato. En fin...)  
  
Y salieron de la vista del castaño la parejita, agarrando cada uno la parte trasera del otro. James y Peter se quedaron allí.  
  
"¿Sabéis? Me duele ser el único que no tiene una chica a la que querer" dijo Peter "Pero me da la sensación de que soy el más listo" y se marchó, dejando a Potter y Lupin.  
  
"Vamonos Prongs. Dilyna no desayuna, dice que engorda"  
  
"No te deprimas Moony"  
  
"¿Qué te hace pensar que me deprimo?"  
  
"Que el chico que te gusta parece tener novia"  
  
"¿Parece?"  
  
"Se que no debería de decirlo. Pero estoy hasta los huevos de ti y de Sirius. Liaros ya por dios. Él sabe lo de Dilyna, y se está vengando con Cath, la dijo que fingiera ser su novia"  
  
"¿Qué clase de ser repulsivo haría eso?" preguntó Remus con rabia.  
  
"Tu"  
  
Lupin miró a su amigo. Y salió corriendo hacía el comedor.  
  
Llegó en unos segundos, entró con cara de mala leche, se acercó a Sirius, le agarró y, pasando de la gente que les miraba, se lo llevó de la mano fuera. Por supuesto Black gritaba todo tipo de cosas. Pero cuando sale la fuerza de lobo, nadie puede detener a super Moony.  
  
Continuará... El último continuará. Porque sólo queda un capítulo...  
  
*****  
  
Bueno, ya estamos acabando. El final va a ser lo más interesante, lo prometo. Mientras dejadme reviews plis. Aunque sea por un capitulo tan peque. Porque si el capítulo es peque llorará si no le dejáis reviews. Y si llora, se pondrá triste, y si se pone triste se suicida, y si se suicida no crece, y si ni crece no se reproduce, y si no se reproduce no sale el próximo capítulo, y os quedáis sin él. ¿Solución? Aprieta el botón de abajo morado. Hasta pronto.  
  
Kaly Pax 


	11. Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad

Heeeeyyyyyy!!!  
  
¡¡Quiero llorar!! el último capítulo.... snif, snif, espero que lo disfruten mucho, y que se lo hayan pasado tan bien leyendo como yo escribiendo.  
  
Dedicado a todos los que han leído este fic.  
  
Disfrutadlo....  
  
Indicaciones por si estás leyendo esto:  
  
-Es slash (relación chico-chico), así que si no te gusta, dale al botoncito de volver, pero si te gusta, bienvenido!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
-Esta historia no va a tener relaciones explícitas, ni nada de eso, pero si referencias a ciertas cosas... Ya sabéis. No es que vaya a ser nada clasificable NC-17, pero yo lo aviso. Si crees que te van a molestar ciertos comentarios, no lo leas.  
  
Bueno, si no te importan todas las cosas que va a haber en este fic, léelo trankilo, y si estás inspirado, un review nunca viene mal.  
  
--Harry Potter y demás familia no me pertenecen (que yo sepa no soy Rowling) todo es de la grandísima autora ya nombrada y de la tal Warner--  
  
Que les guste mucho.  
  
*****  
  
+++ ¡Ayúdame! ¡que (no) quiero soñar contigo! +++  
  
Capítulo 11 (último): Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad  
  
"¿Qué haces?"  
  
"Estoy harto de tanto rollo. Vamos a hablar claro de una vez. Y no admito discusión" Remus se paró ante una puerta un par de pisos más alto. Había arrastrado a su amigo sin decir nada hasta entonces. Señaló la entrada a Sirius indicándole amenazadoramente que pasara.  
  
"¿De qué hablas?"  
  
"¿Y tu qué crees?"  
  
"Hasta que no me lo digas no pienso entrar en esa clase" y Sirius cruzó los brazos en posición de 'yo no me muevo de aquí'  
  
Por supuesto, nuestro Moony tenía los cojoncillos muy hinchados, y de un golpe empujó a Black dentro, entró después y cerró la puerta.  
  
Era una clase muy vieja, y llena de polvo. Parecía que no se había usado en años, porque todas las mesas y sillas estaban amontonadas al final, criando suciedad. Las ventanas estaban tan sucias que apenas dejaban pasar la luz de la mañana. El suelo, por supuesto, era un huerto de polvo gris.  
  
"¡¡Pero tú!! ¿de qué vas?"  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué un amigo no puede tener una conversación agradable mañanera con un buen amigo suyo?"  
  
"¡Una leche agradable! ¡Pero si me has sacado del comedor a rastras! ¡Y me has traído todo el camino casi a golpes! ¡Y ahora me empujas!"  
  
"¿Algo más quejica?" preguntó Remus apoyándose en una pared, mirando gracioso a su amigo. Estaba deseando tumbarle en el suelo y hacerle de todo, pero quería disfrutar ese momento.  
  
"Te vas a manchar la espalda con esa pared"  
  
"No me importa mancharme"  
  
"Tu mismo. Pero si no piensas hablar me voy. Tengo hambre, y de desayuno había unas cacho de salchichas de alucine" Black empezó a andar a la puerta.  
  
"No te tienes que ir muy lejos para comer salchichas" murmuró Moony.  
  
"¿Qué?" preguntó dándose la vuelta.  
  
"Nada, nada. Pero una pregunta, ¿cómo piensas salir si la puerta está cerrada?" y Remus sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la puerta.  
  
"No seas simple Lupin, nos enseñaron el Alhomora en primero"  
  
"Esa puerta no se abrirá hasta que yo no quiera"  
  
"Pues quiere ahora"  
  
"Te interesa más la conversación de aquí dentro que cualquiera de las que puedas tener afuera Padfoot, créeme"  
  
"Demuéstralo"  
  
"Sé lo de Cath"  
  
"¿El qué?" respondió Sirius haciéndose el tonto "¿Qué nos queremos mucho?"  
  
"Si, sé que quieres a la gnomo tanto como yo quiero a la pija repipi de Dilyna"  
  
"¿ ¿ ¿ ? ? ?"  
  
"No te hagas el tonto Black. Y dile a Cath que deje de fingir. Que por cierto, Dilyna es mejor actriz que esa gnomo que te has buscado tu"  
  
"¿Cómo... te has enterado?" preguntó Sirius con voz muy baja, pero empezando a sonreír.  
  
"Buenooooo, digamos que me lo ha dicho un pajarito"  
  
"Querrás decir un ciervito"  
  
"Da igual. El caso es que fue un animal"  
  
"No es justo. Tu has estado haciendo el idiota con la rubiales esa mucho más tiempo que yo"  
  
"¿Sabes el tiempo que he aguantado yo a esas estúpidas que babeaban por ti por todo el colegio?"  
  
"Y no sólo el colegio. En vacaciones también triunfo"  
  
"Yo también triunfo, los lobos siempre hemos sido más atractivos que los perros"  
  
Algo brilló en el cerebro de Black  
  
"Una pregunta" dijo Sirius "Cuando os oí hablar a Dilyna y a ti aquel día... no lo habríais hecho, ¿verdad?" quería mostrar seguridad, pero por dentro estaba temblando, no podía oír una afirmación.  
  
"Claro que lo hicimos" afirmó Remus. Sirius palideció "...¡qué es broma, hombre! Es una historia larga, pero se resume en los dos en una clase, alguien que pasa por el pasillo, un hechizo de excitación... ¡pero a Snape! ¡no te alarmes! El caso es que no nos vio... pero casi nos mancha el tío..., no quieras saber de qué... Tuvimos que salir corriendo de la clase mientras estaba tirado en el suelo pasándoselo bien y... supongo que acabaríamos dónde estabas tú"  
  
"Pero ella tenía la ropa medio rota..."  
  
"Si, se cayó, supongo que no está acostumbrada a huir"  
  
"Y teníais el pelo revuelto"  
  
"Bueno, la velocidad... Seguro que hay alguna ley de la física que explica que el pelo se revuelva al correr. Pero eso deberías saberlo tu, para algo eres un Merodeador.  
  
"Pero no me negarás que os disteis un beso..."  
  
"Bueno... pero fue de amigos" Sirius le fulminó con la mirada "Pero créeme que hay gente que me apetece besar más"  
  
"Para que estemos en paz, yo también me he dado algún besillo con la gno... Cath" ya no tenía ninguna duda. Por fin iba a pasar.  
  
Sirius y Remus se iban acercando según hablaban, sonriéndose. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar. Por fin.  
  
"¿Quieres que me ponga celoso?" preguntó Monny, ya a escasos centímetros de su Padfoot.  
  
"Si, ¿lo he conseguido?" Sirius pasó la mano por la cintura de su lobito.  
  
"No, porque ya sé que eres mío" esto último fue un susurro de Lupin.  
  
Porque ya se había agarrado a su perrito del todo, pasando las manos por su cuello y su pelo. Estaban muy, muy cerca.  
  
"Tu también eres mío. Hagamos realidad esos sueños locos pornográficos que no me han dejado vivir tanto tiempo, mi Moony"  
  
Y se besaron. Cómo cada primer beso, fue un conjunto de sensaciones que no se pueden expresar con palabras. Pero este más, porque representaba no sólo amor, sino también amistad y lucha.  
  
"Te quiero"  
  
"Y yo a ti"  
  
Y se volvieron a besar. Y no pararon. Y luego se rieron juntos, descubriéndose por primera vez más allá de los prejuicios. Sus manos recorrieron cada parte del cuerpo del otro, agradeciendo que existieran clases abandonadas y conjuros para cerrar puertas.  
  
Nadie les vio a ninguno de los dos ese día. De madrugada salieron corriendo al oír a los elfos, a buscar un sitio nuevo para expresarse su amor.  
  
Tal vez el amor adolescente es el más idiota, pero también el que más se vive.  
  
*****  
  
Epílogo: Habían pasado muchos años, y nadie había vuelto a abrir esa habitación. Por lo menos unos diecisiete años sin que nadie pasara por el sitio dónde Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se habían dado su primer beso, y sus primeros... todo lo demás.  
  
Hasta ese día.  
  
"No sé que hacemos aquí. Nos podemos buscar problemas" dijo una chica castaña, de unos once años, a los dos chicos con los que estaba.  
  
"No seas petarda" respondió un chico pelirrojo mientras forzaba una puerta. Ya habían probado hechizos, pero estaba atascada. Y los de primero tampoco sabían mucho.  
  
"Ron, no vas a poder" dijo un chico muy bajito y moreno con gafas "Yo creo que podemos jugar en la sala común"  
  
"Si nos ve mi hermano me mata. Mi madre no quiere que juegue con estas canicas explosivas, dice que son estas cosas las que han corrompido a Fred y George"  
  
"Pues si Percy dice eso..."  
  
"¡No me importa lo que diga Percy, Hermione! ¡Lo conseguí! Entrad"  
  
Los tres entraron a una clase vieja, llena de polvo, y con sillas y mesas amontonadas a un lado.  
  
"Bueno, vamos a empezar. ¿Nos sentamos?" preguntó el pelirrojo, que por lo visto se llamaba Ron.  
  
"Yo no juego, no me apetece" respondió la castaña, una tal Hermione. Estaba asustada por si les pillaban, pero no quería molestarles demasiado. Ya les había dicho de todo, era mejor esperar a que terminaran de jugar a esa estupidez, y volverían a la sala común pronto. Al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos.  
  
Fue a coger una de las sillas para sentarse. Ron y Harry (el moreno) ya estaban sentados en ese suelo sucio. Cuando lo vio.  
  
"¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" gritó la chica.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" saltaron los dos chicos.  
  
"Unos...unos calzoncillos, ahí..." Hermione señalaba unos, efectivamente, calzoncillos azules, que estaban colgados de la esquina de una mesa, cómo si hubieran caído, nadie los hubiera colocado.  
  
"Qué asco" dijo Harry. Pero Ron se estaba acercando, y los cogió.  
  
"Pone S.B. Y parecen mordidos..."  
  
"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" acababa de entrar alguien con algo en la cabeza.  
  
"¡Profesor Quirrel! nosotros... ya nos íbamos" y sin más, Hermione agarró a sus dos amigos y se los llevó de allí, antes de que les quitaran puntos. Ron tiró los calzoncillos.  
  
Y cuando tocaron el suelo de nuevo, después de tantos años, algo ocurrió. Dos personas, una en una casa pequeña, otro en una celda enana, sintieron algo correr por sus espaldas. Y repentinamente recordaron lo bonito que fue ser joven.  
  
Por lo visto, al salir corriendo no tuvieron tiempo de recogerlo todo.  
  
FIN  
  
*****  
  
¡¡¡¡Buuuaaaaaaa!!!!! Es el fin... Pero me gustó como me quedó.  
  
No se si les parece cruel la última parte, el epílogo, pero hace mucho que tenía pensado hacerlo, y me parecía que estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo, es la pura realidad.  
  
En fin, si les ha gustado este capítulo, o todo el fic, o lo han odiado, o lo que sea, les agradecería que me lo dijeran por review. Este es el más importante, porque ya pueden opinar sobre toda la historia. Además, es de los capítulos más largos que he escrito (tal vez el que más) Muchos besos. (Joé, estoy melancólica. Es que este fic es uno de mis favoritos de los que he escrito)  
  
Por favor-please-s'il vous plait-Review!!!!  
  
Kaly Pax 


End file.
